Once of Noble Blood
by kamena
Summary: a fire nation soldier is captured, but to every one's surprise the soldier's a girl! this girl is more than what she seems. does she really want to help end the war? and who is she? rated T to be careful. THERE IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey! this is my first fanfic, and it's still being worked on. updates will probably not be regular and most likely far apart. it's mainly about my OC's, but Zuko and the gaang are in it. no ships, sorry. (maybe some hints but no more than that.) set after CRoD, I think.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is. but I do own my characters.**

* * *

A Fire Nation soldier roamed through the forest, making plenty of noise. They wore a full uniform, including a helmet. They were not concerned about being heard, even though it was Earth Kingdom territory.

Most people would've called them cocky but they would've laughed in their faces. This wasn't considered a risk by this particular soldier.

There was movement in the underbrush nearby. The soldier turned to the noise, but didn't prepare to fight. A young man, distinguished clearly as Earth Kingdom by the clothing and green eyes, sprang out of the bush ready for an attack.

The soldier just looked at him, and he glared back. The Fire soldier didn't look very tall, and apparently wasn't a bender. He had a sword, but didn't draw it. The earth bender charged at the soldier and pushed him down. He pined the Fire Nation soldier down, surprised that he didn't fight back or struggle. The sounds of people rushing toward them were expected by the Earth Bender for they were with him. The soldier seemed to know this, and in a quiet voice

he pleaded, "Please, help me…"

The Earthbender almost jumped with surprise, the soldier was a girl! The other Earth Soldiers surrounded them as he scrambled off the girl. Two came forward and grabbed her firmly, then another one pulled off the helmet. There were several gasps of surprise, she was not what they had expected.

Her hair wasn't dark like most Fire Nation people, and her skin not as pale. Her golden eyes were tired and showed a little fear, but there was no fire there. Her hair was pulled up in a lose topknot and several strands had come free and fell into her face.

"Please" she whispered, the voice was filled with innocence found rarely in these dark times, he resisted showing sympathy

After regaining his composure he said, "Tie her up, were taking her with us. And don't forget the blind fold." The Earth Soldiers hurried to do as he said.

---

She was in a cell sitting in a meditative pose, but her mind wouldn't settle down. She kept thinking about the handsome young man that had tackled her. He had kind of scruffy, unkept, brown hair and his eyes were a beautiful shade of green. There was one thing that bothered her, and that was the hate in those eyes.

She sighed. _why?_ she thought sadly. Then she heard footsteps, the door to her cell open, and then nothing. Without opening her eyes she said, "are you coming in or are you going to stand there all day?" she waited a moment then opened her eyes and went on, "Come on in, make yourself at home." she said sarcastically, as she looked at the man. It was the young man that had captured her, in the light of the cell she could see he was tall and built like an Earth Bender.

He walked in and stood in the middle of the cell, a few steps away from the bed she was sitting on.

She wasn't wearing the armor anymore. Now she was wearing cloths that were a dark red, almost brown. He figured that's what she had been wearing under the armor. They must have taken the armor because it was no where in sight.

She smiled, "I want to thank you, and I'm sure my Captain would thank you as well. since I've been nothing but a thorn in his side since I was assigned to his unit."

"Thank me? For what? I just got you captured." He added the last bit smugly.

"That's why. I'm no longer in the military thanks to you." She ignored the obvious rudeness of her comment, being in the war was supposed to be a gift, and to fight for your country was an honor.

"Why is that a good thing?"

"Because I never wanted to be in the military to begin with. I see no point in this stupid war." she paused, "I don't see why they even drafted me, I'm not full Fire Nation. Despite what my father insists, I know I'm not."

"You're not fire nation?" This was unheard of, except for the concubine's half and half children the Nation's kept their bloodlines within their borders.

"Oh, I am. Just not completely. And I have no useful information. Sorry I was a low ranking soldier, and I hardly listened to my orders." She said this all in one breath.

Now he was seriously confused, this girl contradicted everything he thought about the Fire Nation. And she was happy to be captured, by the enemy?

"I just realized, we were never properly introduced." She stood and bowed, "I am Zaira. Daughter of commander Odol." she straitened, "well, retired commander."

"Rea." he said, unsure of what to think about this girl.

They just stared at each other for a moment, then someone opened the cell door. "Rea, your father wants to speak with you." then he left.

Rea rolled his eyes, "Now what does he want?" then he remembered Zaira, "You'll be questioned later." then he left.

"Won't that be pleasant." then she sat back on the bed and tried to meditate.

-----

Rea once again entered the cell, but this time he held a tray of food. He set it down on the small table. if you'd call it a table, it was more of a stool. She watched his movement, they were confined as if he was holding something back. "is something wrong?"

"Yes- no, ugh." he said, obviously frustrated.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked carefully. "Come sit down." she scooted over and patted the space on the bed beside her. He reluctantly sat down. Her attitude was so disarming that he completely over looked his training. "Now what's wrong?"

"My father. He's so hard to work with!" then he stopped. "Why do you care?"

"I don't like it when people are upset, and sometimes it helps to talk about it."

He looked at her strangely. "What?" she asked.

"Are you really the daughter of a Fire Nation commander?"

She looked away, and nodded. "yes, and he was all that you'd expect from a fire nation commander. He was deceitful, unkind, and well let's leave it at that," she rubbed her arms subconsciously.

"Why do you ask?

"You seem to nice to be Fire Nation, much less the daughter of a commander." he admitted.

"A child can't chose their parents." she said with some bitterness. "I love him, but…"

"but what?" she shook her head, he thought for a moment. "Sometimes it helps to talk about it."

She looked at him. "True, but sometimes the past should be left in the past." she smiled, "besides I don't know you very well yet."

"Yet?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't think I'll be going anywhere soon. I am in a cell and they, you, probably won't let me go." she looked away, "I'm from the Fire Nation, we're all heartless monsters, remember?"she almost said it jokingly, but the hurt was evident in her voice.

He looked down sadly, "I should go before they find us talking, that wouldn't be good for either of us." he left.

_Why do I care?She's Fire Nation! They can't be trusted! So why do I?_ he thought as he left. 

----

Zaira sighed and rubbed her sore arm lightly. She was bored, and a little sore from the 'interrogation', but she knew the Fire Nation was worse. She was thankful that they weren't as rough as they could be. She paced a little, then she laid on her bed and crossed her legs so that one was in the air. She swung her foot a little, humming to herself. She put her arms behind her head and closed her eyes, still humming.

She hadn't slept much, and the hunger pains had faded several hours ago. She was used to being hungry, so it hadn't bothered her much. They were trying to get information from her, but she didn't know anything useful. She wanted to be out there helping, not here rotting in this cell, but at least she was safe from her father and Captain here.

She could pick locks. If she really wanted to she could leave. She didn't because she wanted to earn their trust. She was still wondering why, but she usually didn't question her instincts. So there she was, laying on her bed trying not to be bored, when she heard an explosion.

She sat up, "What was that?" she heard people rushing around, then nothing. _they must be on another hall._ she stood and went to the door. _ok, I'm not sitting here while something interesting is happening. _she picked the lock with her hair pins and stepped in to the hall. Following the sound of fighting, she soon found two fire benders fighting an Earth Bender and a non-bender.

"Hey!" The Firebenders stopped briefly before she punch he nearest Firebender.

When the Firebenders were defeated, the Earth Kingdom soldiers looked at her surprised. "th-thanks" said one.

She smiled, before hearing more fighting around the corner. Running ready for a fight she found Rea and an unconscious Firebender.

"What are you doing out here!?" he asked, surprised. She came at him and sent a punch toward his face. He closed his eyes, but the blow didn't come. He opened his eyes and Zaira was smirking. He heard a groan and turned to see a fire nation soldier lying on the ground with a bloody nose. He turned back to Zaira, and raised an eyebrow. Then he surrounded the fallen soldier with earth, so he couldn't get away.

--

After the intruders were taken care of the Warden came around and saw Zaira. She was sitting in the cafeteria sipping on a glass of water. "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!" he shouted, angrily, of course.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

He stormed over to her, there was fear in her eyes, but before he reached her Rea stood in his way. "Out of my way, boy!"

He stood firm, "No"

"Get out of my way!"

"NO!" he said very loudly.

The Warden backed up a little, "Why not?" then as an after thought, "You're disobeying direct orders."

"She helped fight the soldiers, she deserves her freedom." he said firmly.

"She's Fire Nation!"

"I know that!" he said frustrated. He calmed down a little, "She fought her own people, if that doesn't prove her loyalty to us nothing will."

"Is this true?" he asked the others. They nodded and one said, "She took out four that I know of."

"Fine, she's free, for now." Then he stormed off. After he left everyone let out a sigh of relief. Rea turned to Zaira, who had her eyes squeezed shut and she was shaking.

He bent down, "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded weakly, and she was still shaking a little. He looked around, they sat in an awkward silence for a few moments. His attention went back to her, she was saying something quietly. He listened closely, "He looked… so much like him." she took several deep breaths, opened her eyes and look at Rea.

There were tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away. "Thank you."

He picked up her cup and put it in her hands, "You're welcome." then he went and sat with the others. After a few minutes Zaira got up and walked outside.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the breeze. She smiled a little and when she opened her eyes she found a tree in the courtyard. her smile grew and she went over to it. Soon she was on a low branch of the tree, swinging her leg. She leaned back against the tree, closed her eyes and sighed, content.

* * *

**A/N: well that's it for the first chapter. hopefully more will come soon, but untill then, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry, it took so long to update. I had mid-terms. oh and I wanted to say thanks to my reviewers! all two of 'em! ****Oh, and I edited chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: Yes! I acquired it recently in a hostile take over! yeah, right. I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. **

-----------------------

After a few minutes Zaira got up and walked outside.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the breeze. She smiled a little and when she opened her eyes she found a tree in the courtyard. her smile grew and she went over to it. Soon she was on a low branch of the tree, swinging her leg. She leaned back against the tree, closed her eyes and sighed, content.

-----------------------

Her peace was soon interrupted. "My men say you fought against your own people." she jumped at the voice. The Warden was standing under the tree a few feet from being directly under her. She finally got a good look at him. He had graying-brown hair, and he was a little taller than Rea.

"I-I did." she stammered.

"What I can't figure out is, why." His brown eyes searching hers. He was looking for her motive.

She looked away from him, she was still a little nervous. "I disagree with the Fire Lord, and I think the war is stupid. So many innocent people die every day…"

He looked at her for a moment, "You're of mixed blood?"

she nodded. "My father is pure Fire Nation, but I'm not."

"What about your mother?" he asked his voice gentle.

"I don't remember her, and my father refused to talk about her." there was a moment of silence, "He always insisted I was as pure as he was, but I knew better. My hair is to light and my skin to dark to be fully Fire Nation." she paused, "but my eyes I got from my father. he always thought I'd be a Firebender, much to his disappointment I'm not. He said I didn't have enough fire in me, but I always figured it was a good thing." she smiled.

The Warden looked down, " about earlier…"

"It's alright."

"you know if the Fire Nation hears about this you'll be considered a traitor." he looked back up at her.

She smiled, "Good. Traitors and outcasts don't get drafted into the military." the Warden shook his head.

"It's been a pleasure talking with you, but I must return to my duties." he bowed, "Good bye." then he went inside.

Meanwhile…

"Zaira? Zaira?" Rea called as he searched the hallway. "where did she go?" he asked himself. Then the door leading outside opened and the Warden walked in.

As he walked by Rea he said, "If you're looking for the girl, she's outside in a tree."

"Did you do something to her?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh no, we had an interesting conversation." he paused, "she's quite charming." he commented almost absent mindedly.

Rea gave the back of the Wardens head a confused look, then he went outside. He found her in the tree, just like the warden had said. He walked over, "what are you doing?"

"Sitting" she said simply.

"In a tree?" he asked.

"Mm hm"

"you are strange." He sat at the base of the tree. "do most Fire Nation girls sit in trees late in the after noon?"

She giggled, "No, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one." then she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

She calmed down, "I was just imagining some of the girls I knew trying to climb a tree." she giggled again. "That would be hilarious!"

He looked up at her confused, "Why?"

"Them and their fancy dress, with their 'proper' manners. Picturing them up in a tree, with dirt stains on their knees…" she giggled again.

He chuckled, her laughter was contagious, "Yeah I guess that would be pretty funny." There was a comfortable silence, "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever get dressed up in one of those fancy dresses, and use 'proper' manners?"

She smiled, "I always hated that. Dresses are so uncomfortable and difficult to do anything in, I don't see how they do it!" she paused, "no, I avoided that as much as possible. I'd much rather climb trees, play with the boys and get dirty, than I had sit quietly for hours in an uncomfortable dress, severe tea and have a civilized conversation."

"You know some how I can believe that." he smiled.

"Actually the tea part wasn't that bad. I got a lot of complements on my tea, and I think it's the only thing I did that my dad was proud of." she sighed and looked at the sky. The sun was setting and bright colors filled the sky. "You know there's one thing that's the same where ever you are."

"And what's that?" Rea asked looking at the sky as well.

"The sunset. It's as beautiful here as it is in the Fire Nation."

"Is it true that Firebenders are weaker at night?" Rea asked as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Yes, their bending isn't as strong and they lose a little of their energy."

"What about non-benders?"

"I don't know. I've never felt any different after the sun sets, but I don't know if that's because I'm not a bender or because I'm mixed." They sat there quietly, watching the sun set.

It wasn't until the stars began to appear that Rea broke the comfortable silence. "we need to head inside." he commented.

"if I'm no longer a prisoner, then where will I sleep?" she asked, though she wasn't really concerned about it.

"I don't know. You can't stay in the soldiers quarters, and besides the cells there isn't really any where to sleep."

"I could sleep out here." she suggested hopefully.

"You'd sleep outside?"

"Yes, it's peaceful out here under the stars. With the Moon watching over me as she does all her children while her warrior rests." she sighed.

"I've never heard it put that way before."

"You've never heard the tale of the Sun and Moon?" she asked.

"No, I don't believe I have."

"Then I'll have to tell it to you."

"Alright." Rea yawned, "but right now, I need to go to sleep. Goodnight Zaira."

"Goodnight Rea." she called as he left.

---

"Where were you last night?" asked a young man about Rea's age, when Rea came into the cafeteria. "I thought you went looking for that fire nation girl, what's-her-name?"

"Her name is Zaira, and I was looking for her." Rea replied tiredly.

"And…?"

"And I found her, outside in the tree."

Rea looked at the young man. They were about the same height, but that's were the similarities stopped.

This boy was bulkier, his skin was tanner, his eyes were brown, and his hair was longer and lighter.

"So what did you do after you found her?"

"We talked. Will you stop bothering me Kane?" Rea said annoyed.

"I'm your best friend, what else am I here for?" Kane was smiling.

"One of these days, someone is going to get so annoyed even that smile won't save you."

Kane chuckled, "So you two just talked?" Rea nodded, "Well I guess it's a step up from ignoring them completely."

"Kane!"

"Alright" he said holding his hands up defensively, "I'm just saying."

Rea rolled his eyes, "You should have learned by now that I'm not a morning person."

"Well anyway. Zaira, came in a little while ago grabbed some fruit and then went back outside. Jay asked her if she wanted something else, and she told him 'no thanks, the fruit should be enough.' you know she's very pretty, and I think you'd look good together."

"WHAT?!?!?" Rea spit out the water he had been drinking. He took a deep breath, "what makes you think I'm interested in her?! Or what did she say to hint that she was interested in me?"

"Nothing. Well, if you're not interested, I am!" Kane said with a smile.

"She's not your type…" he started, "Never mind that, any girl is your type." Kane's smile grew. "You're not her type."

"And you know her well enough to know if she even has a type?"

"Well, no."

"Then who's to say I'm not?"

Rea shook his head, "She's going to turn you down."

Kane smirked, "No girl has ever turned me down."

"This one will."

"Wanna bet?"

"Ok, if she turns you down you have to go a week without going on a date."

"And if she doesn't you have to pay for our date."

"Deal." they shook hands. Then Kane disappeared out the door.

About five minutes later he came back in, looking disappointed and had unbelief written on his face.

"She turned you down?" Rea said with a smirk.

"Yes" he said in defeat. "she even turned down the Smile!"

"I-" Rea started.

"I know, you told me so." he said for Rea.

Rea smiled, "Exactly." then he left.

----

An alarm rang, and a group of soldiers hurried out to the forest. Zaira followed them, curious.

"What's going on?" she whispered to Rea.

"They spotted a Firebender."

In the few days Zaira had been there it wasn't unusual to find her following the soldiers when they were called out. No one was sure how or why, but she didn't get in the way so they though nothing of it. Rea especially didn't mind if she followed him, because he had the job of watching her.

The group surrounded the clearing where the Firebender was. Zaira peeked through the bushes, and saw a young man in Earth Kingdom cloths kneeling in the center of the clearing. The area around him was scorched, and suddenly he threw his hands in the air and yelled in frustration. A ring of fire formed around him, spread out, and disappeared.

The Earthbenders pounced. Two of them had him between them. His head was hung and his body sagged between the Earth soldiers.

"We've got the Firebender." One of the soldiers called to the others.

"That's not just any Fire Bender," Zaira said as she walked out of the trees. "That's the Fire Lords son, Prince Zuko."

* * *

**A/N: Yay, chapter two's up! Awww, poor Zuko got captured. if you want to know what happens to him, Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this chapter is kind of short, sorry. (school is a pain in the... rear.) oh, and I'm looking for a better name for this story. suggestions and opinions are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: why do you insist on reminding me? I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Zuko looked up at the young woman who identified him. How did she know? He looked at her eyes and knew. She was from the Fire Nation, she should know her ex-prince. 

The soldiers grip tightened, but Zuko didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. His emotions were drained and his will was fading.

The girl came over to him, he expected to be yelled at or hit. She knelt down and lifted his face. He looked into her eyes there was sympathy, but no pity. She didn't look at him with hate or disgust, like most people did.

"You shouldn't be here Prince Zuko. Your destiny lies down a different path." she whispered, so that he was the only one that could hear it. He thought he recognized her from somewhere, but where?

She stood and looked at Rea, "It's your call."

"Lock him up." Rea ordered, and they took Zuko away. Rea turned to her, "I thought you were against the Fire Nation."

"I'm against the Fire _Lord_. The Fire Nation itself isn't evil."

"But that's his son."

"You don't know how he got his scar, do you?"

"No, I don't." he paused, "You do?" she nodded, "How?"

"His father." she turned to walk away; but before she did, she said, "I have something in common with Prince Zuko. Our fathers left us both with deep scars," and with that she left, following the soldiers back to the prison.

-----

Zaira was standing in the Wardens study, along with Rea and a few soldiers. The warden was thinking about what they were gong to do with the Fire Lord's son. Zaira stepped forward.

"I won't let you hurt him." she stated firmly.

"You won't _let_ us?" the Warden asked.

"No, I won't. that young man is the Fire Nation's only hope, and I'm not going to let you destroy that." she turned and left the study. She walked to Zuko's cell, "Let me in." she ordered the guard.

He looked at her, startled by the fierceness in her voice. "I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to let anyone in."

"Let me in." she said dangerously.

The guard looked around nervously. Trying to decide what was worse, her wrath or the Wardens. He finally figure that what the Warden doesn't know won't hurt him. "Alright."

He unlocked the door and she entered the cell. Zuko hung almost limply in the chains that held him firmly against the wall. He looked up at her, and she bowed. "Prince Zuko. I am Zaira, daughter of ex-commander Odol."

He was a little surprised, no one had shown him this much respect in a long time. A thought in the back of his mind said, _why does that sound familiar? _but he ignored it.

"I'm just Zuko now." he hung his head.

"You can't change who you are. It's better to accept it and move on, than deny it."

He smiled a little in dark humor, "You sound like my uncle."

"I take that as a complement. General Iroh is a great man, full of wisdom and love." Zuko squeezed his eyes shut. Shame and anger filled him.

"He was."

"He isn't dead yet." Zaira pointed out.

"But he will be. I ensured that."

"It's not to late to fix things."

"Yes it is."

"No, there is a way. It may be difficult, but it would be worth it."

"Why do you care?"

She sighed, "You've had a hard life, everyone has. This war has hurt many people, and it's about time it stopped. I'm doing my part, you need to step up and do yours." then she added an afterthought, "Your uncle lost his son, will he lose you too?" she left him to think about what she said.

-----

"Rea!"

He turned around, "what is Zaira?"

"I need to know. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

Zaira smiled, "good."

* * *

**A/N: well that's it for chapter 3! I should be updating soon, but I'm not promising anything.**

**I would like to thank my reviewers,**

**FireChildSlytherin5**

**fireart**

**Luiz4200**

**TwilightRose2**

**and aniek90**

**Thank you! I love seeing alerts in my e-mail and you all made my day(s) brighter. **

**now to the rest of you; please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry, another short chapter. the next one should be longer, and it might have some more action! (hopefully)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, it's called 'fan' fiction.**

* * *

That night Zuko heard muffled voices outside his cell, then there was a click as the lock turned. A cloaked figure entered his dark cell. In the dim light he could see that it was a girl. He figured it must be Zaira. She was the only girl there; that he knew of.

She released him from the chains and motioned for him to be quiet. Then they made their way out of the building and into the forest. Zuko was surprised how quiet the girl was. She made no sound as she crept down the halls, it seem almost natural for her move quickly and silently.

They kept moving quietly even after they entered the trees. At stick snapped when Zuko stepped on it, and Zaira turned around so quickly that her hood slipped off.

"shhh!" she hiss harshly. She rolled her eyes and continued on.

Zuko could feel anger boiling up inside. He paused for a moment. It had been a while since he was angry at something other than himself and he almost enjoyed the feeling. Of course his semi-enjoyment was short lived, as Zaira motioned for him to hurry up.

After about half an hour Zaira stopped at a huge rotting moss covered hollow log, big enough to sit in comfortablely, and turned to Zuko. "we should be safe here for the night." she sat down. "Could you light a fire?" he nodded.

Zuko was tired, but he had a few questions that he wanted answered. So after lighting the fire, he sat down as well, "what are you doing?"

Zaira rolled her eyes, "what's it look like I'm doing? I'm saving the royal pain in the butt." her earlier respect was gone.

"why?"

"if you mean ,what would I gain? The answer is nothing. I'll gain nothing by helping you. Why am I helping you? Since when does someone need a reason to do a good deed?" she was getting very annoyed.

"since you decided to help me."

She looked at him, "and you question everyone that wants to help you." she sighed, "Zuko, I know how it feels to be betrayed, but not everyone is going to hurt you."

"how do you know? I bet you have loving parents, that have always supported you. You don't know what it's like to be hurt and disowned by your own father." he said with understandable anger and bitterness. He didn't look at Zaira until she spoke.

"actually, I do know." she said with a pain that Zuko understood. Many emotions crossed her features as she look at the fire. "my father left me with scars that will never truly heal. Then he sent me off to the military, because he didn't think he could marry me off to someone that would raise his position. He never cared about me."

Zuko just looked at her, he didn't know what to say. So he changed the subject, "how did you end up freely wandering around an earth kingdom prison?"

She smiled, "I got myself captured, then a group of Firebenders attacked and I helped the Earth Kingdom soldiers."

Zuko opened his mouth to say something, but a yawn came out instead. "I'm sure you're tired, why don't you get some sleep?"

Zuko would have been angry, but he was to tired. He didn't like the way she spoke to him, almost as if he was a small child. Zaira's smile grew, knowing that it'd irked him. Zuko didn't say anything. He laid down and, almost instantly, fell asleep.

Zaira sat there staring at the fire long after Zuko passed out.

'_Mommy?'_

'_yes, sweetheart?'_

'_why doesn't daddy like me?'_

'_honey, your father loves you.' _

'_it doesn't seem like it.'_

'_your father just doesn't understand you, and people are afraid of what they don't understand.' _

'_but why?'_

'_I don't know sweetheart, I don't know.'_

A tear ran down Zaira's cheek, "she was wrong, he never loved me." she laid down and sleep soon claimed her.

* * *

**AN: ooo, flashback! well that's all for now. if you want to complain about the chapters being short, blame school. please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry, it took longer than I expected. I had to do a report and I can only focus on one thing at a time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. but you don't really care, do you?**

* * *

"Zuko." Zaira was trying to wake him up and she wasn't having much luck.

"Zuko!" she said louder shaking him.

"ZUKO!" she yelled, but it had no effect.

Zaira sat back and rolled her eyes. "Agni, help me."

They needed to move on, but Zuko wouldn't wake up.

"I know your alive, now WAKE UP!" she shook him harder, "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!!"

He finally woke up. By that time Zaira wasn't in the best mood. They quickly started moving again, and after about a mile Zuko's stomach growled loudly. Zaira turned to him, and he flushed a little with embarrassment.

Zaira was quiet for a moment.

"we'll stop and get supplies at the next town." she announced, and then resumed walking.

Zuko didn't like her attitude at all, and he definitely didn't like being bossed around. He was royalty, his rank was higher than hers. He should be the one giving orders, not her.

"Zuko, hurry up!"

He hurried to catch up with her, but he didn't know why. She had a commanding air about her, but it was gentle as well. It reminded him of his mother, and maybe that's why he did what she told him to.

Zuko scowled at her, "what happened to the 'Prince' stuff?"

She stopped and turned to him again. "you said you were just Zuko now, this is how 'just Zuko' is treated."

"like a child?" his temper was rising.

"yes. This Zuko acts like a lost child, so he'll be treated like one." she turned and started walking again, "when you decided to act differently, I'll treat you differently."

"I thought the idea was 'treat others the way you want to be treated.'" Zuko commented as he followed her.

"most people don't live by that. Our fathers are a wonderful example."

He glared at the back of her head. "you said your father left you with scars, but I don't see any." almost as soon as it came out of his mouth, he regretted it.

Zaira slowed to a stop. It took her a moment to reply.

"that's because they're easily covered by clothing."

She bent down and pulled up her pants leg. There was a burn mark that wrapped around her leg, less than a hands length above her ankle. The best he could figure was that it was caused by a fire whip.

She looked at him, and his gaze shifted to the ground.

"Are you satisfied?" he nodded slightly.

They continued walking in silence. Zaira didn't expect him to apologize or comment, and he didn't. she knew it must be awkward for him, but she didn't say a word. She didn't owe him anything, so she let him deal with it.

-----

"Stay here. I'll be back soon." Then Zaira walked off, leaving an angry Zuko behind.

"Why does she insist on doing that?!" he growled in frustration.

_Why do you listen to her? I thought you were a prince._ A voice inside his head mocked. He tried to ignore the voice, but it continued. _The Prince of the Fire Nation, being bossed around by a peasant girl. A traitor, are you joining their ranks? What would father think of this? _

It continued like that until Zaira came back.

"what took so long?"

She completely ignored his comment. Zaira threw a wad of cloth at Zuko, "here."

He looked at the wad in his hands for a moment. Then he looked at his cloths; they were filthy, but you could still tell how expensive they were. Zuko looked at Zaira, and noticed she had different cloths on. Fire Nation cloths were replaced by Earth Kingdom.

She wore something similar to his earth kingdom disguise, but it was short sleeved and showed off her curves. Her hair was up in a lose bun, not much different that it was before.

Zaira looked at him expectantly. "well, put it on."

Zuko flushed with embarrassment, again. He took off his outer layer and put the new one on. It reminded him of what he wore while living in the Lower Ring of Ba-Sing-Se.

When he was done he turned to Zaira, who threw him a bag. It had food and other supplies in it.

"where did you get all of this?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"In a village, genius." Zaira said rolling her eyes.

"I mean, _how_ did you get it? Where did the money come from?"

She pulled out a small pouch. "this is where the money came from. And before that, well let's not go there."

"No let's go there." he insisted.

She sighed, "alright, some of it came from that prison and the rest I stole."

"You stole?"

"Yeah, there was a wealthy guy walking around the market, and I took some of his money. He had two money pouches! There's no way he missed a hand full of coins."

Zuko just stared at her. He didn't mind the stealing, he'd done that before, he was surprised Zaira had stolen it. She didn't seem like the stealing type. Then again, neither did that Waterbender, _Katara, wasn't that her name? _

Again shame and regret filled him. Zaira must have seen it in his eyes, because her tone and eyes softened.

"you should eat something." she suggested. This time it didn't feel like an order, and the way she said it reminded him of Iroh.

He looked at her, "you said there was a way to save my uncle."

She nodded.

"How?"

"The Avatar."

Zuko frowned, not liking the idea already. "what about him?"

"I'm sure he'll help you free Iroh, in exchange for fire bending lessons."

"No he won't." Zuko looked down. "They'll never trust me, not after what I did."

"Are you sorry?"

He looked at her confused.

"Are you truly sorry?" she asked again.

"Yes."

"Then there is hope." she turned and started walking, "Come on, you can eat while we walk."

----

Zaira must have been in a better mood. She was humming and there was a bounce in her step. Zuko just watched her, wondering if all girls were like this.

"So where are we going?"

"to the next village. We'll be staying there for the night." she continued humming.

Zuko sighed, the humming was beginning to bother him. Then suddenly Zaira stopped. She didn't move or make a sound.

"what is it?" he whispered.

she turned to Zuko and motioned from him to be quiet. She turned away from him and listened.

"I heard something." she whispered.

"it was probably just a bird or something."

"I don't hear any birds. Something must've scared them off." she looked around.

Zuko listened carefully, and she was right. It was quiet, to quiet. There was slight movement in the under brush. Zaira turned to it, she was tense and looked ready for a fight.

A large man came out of the bushes. He had on mismatched cloths in varying shades of green and brown.

"what's a couple like you doing out here?" he asked.

Zuko and Zaira looked at each other. Zuko just frowned, while Zaira was much more animated. She wrinkled her nose and looked at the guy with a look that said, 'you've got to be kidding me.'

"Siblings then?"

Zaira glanced at Zuko, who had his face turned so that the man couldn't see his scar. She thought for a moment.

She smiled at the man, "yeah, I'm; Rin and this is my brother…" she paused slightly.

"Lee." Zuko offered.

He didn't like this at all. Zaira was being a little to friendly, and this man looked a little to rough looking for Zuko's comfort.

"so what's a couple of kids like you doing out here?" he repeated his earlier question.

"We're on our way to visit our aunt. She just had a baby, so our mother sent us to help her around the house."

Zuko was surprised, again. That lie was so smooth, if he didn't know better he might have believed it himself. It reminded him of his sister; he frowned at that thought. He had been focusing on his thoughts and not the conversation. When he started listening again they were on another topic.

"We would have been there already, but I sprained my ankle. Even with that delay we should get there tomorrow."

"It can be dangerous out here. There are all kinds of wild animals, and bandits."

"I trust my brother to take care of me." she said as if what he said offended her.

"Well, then I wish you safe travels. Fare well." then he disappeared into the forest.

Zaira turned to Zuko, "Lets get out of here."

She started walking, then turned back when Zuko didn't follow. "Come on."

He hurried over to her. "what was that about?"

"Shhh!" she hissed. "keep your voice down."

They began walking.

"what was that about?" Zuko asked again.

"I told him I was injured, if he is a bandit and attacks us; we have an advantage. And it seemed like a reasonable excuse."

Zuko was silent for a moment then voiced his earlier thought. "you can lie like my sister."

"Be thankful I don't use it like she does."

"How do I know you haven't been lying to me?" Zuko asked suddenly suspicious.

"I suppose you don't. I haven't lied to you yet; but then there's no way to know if that was true or not." Zaira shrugged, " I guess you'll just have to trust me."

They didn't say anything after that. Zuko was wondering if he should be trusting her, and Zaira started humming again.

----

After a while Zaira grew tired of the silence. She sighed and turned so that she was walking backwards.

"what are you doing?"

"walking backwards. I thought that was obvious."

"why are you walking backwards?"

"it's more interesting than walking forward."

"but you might run into something."

"Zuko, if you know the path is strait and clear; then you don't always need to see were you're going, to get there."

"A proverb?"

"It could be, I guess." she shrugged.

"You really do sound like my uncle."

Zaira just smiled at him.

* * *

**AN: yay, another chapter! I want to thank my reviewers, and remind the rest of you to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: this one's short, but there's a fight. I'm not sure if I'm happy with how it turned out. oh well...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. but I do own Zaira.**

* * *

They came out of the forest and into a small village.

Zaira sighed in relief. "We made it."

She grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled him further into the village. They walked through the market, and at one point Zaira stopped. She went to one of the stands and was talking to the woman running it. Zuko rolled his eyes and waited.

When she finally finished talking she resumed dragging him. They soon came to a larger building and she pulled him inside. She went to the counter and talked to the man there.

Zuko figured this was the inn. He looked around and didn't like the looks of this place. Zaira went over to him.

"they have a room."

"I don't think we should stay here." Zuko said looking around again. "this place doesn't feel right."

"are you sure?"

"Yes."

"then let's go." she walked outside, and Zuko followed.

They walked a few feet before Zaira slowed down. Now they were walking side by side.

"I feel it, too. Something's off." she said quietly. She was silent for a moment. "I think we're being followed."

They turned down a less crowded road, and the entered an ally. Two large men blocked the way out. They turned around to find the other exit blocked as well.

They were cornered. The rough looking men were closing in. Zaira and Zuko were back to back.

Zaira whispered. "Remember, no bending."

"I'm not stupid!" Zuko hissed.

Zaira watched the men carefully. Waiting for one to make a move. One did. he was in front of Zuko and he charged at the two teens.

"Lean back!" Zaira bent forward as Zuko leaned back. The guy flew over them and ran into the wall. The other one on Zuko's side came at them.

"lean forward!" he did. she bent back, flipped over Zuko and her feet slammed into the guy's stomach.

"Two down."

"and two to go." Zuko said nodding toward the other two.

They were smarter than their comrades, and kept back. Zaira glanced a Zuko, making sure she caught his attention, then glanced at the guy closest to her. Zuko gave a slight nod, saying he understood.

Zuko was the first to make a move. He went after the man on the left, and the other one came after Zaira.

She dodged his punches, and occasional kicks. She didn't through a single punch, she just ducked and moved.

The man was just starting to tire out when Zuko took him by surprise and pined him to the wall.

"Who are you? Why did you attack us?"

"I-I-I" the man stammered.

Zuko lifted one of his hands and created a small flame. "Tell me."

"ok, ok!" the flame died and the man relaxed a little, "I-I work for the Order of The Phoenix."

Zuko and Zaira exchanged a glance. "Who and where are they?"

-----

"What are we going to do with him?" Zuko asked after they got all of the information they wanted.

Zaira thought for a moment, then her face lit up, and she smiled mischievously.

"I have an idea."

-----

The man was running around with his hands tied behind his back, while Zuko shot fireballs at him.

Zaira giggled, "he looks like a chicken-pig with it's head cut off!"

Zuko smirked, "yeah, he does."

* * *

**AN: well here it is. Zuko and Zaira are being mean! but that guy deserves it.** (ps. I didn't mean to use anything from harry potter; it was accidental, but the name fits... and you'll find out why.)

**in the next chapter you'll find out who the Order of the Phoenix is, why they attacked Zuko and Zaira, and Zuko asks a question that's been bothering him since he met Zaira... **

**please review, it encourages me to write!**


	7. Author's Note

**AN: Ok guys, I know I haven't updated, and probably won't for a while. This story is on hold until my life calms down. Some time around or after Christmas I might have time to write.**

**I write in my spare time, which has become scarce. I'm not dropping it and I hope to continue soon.**

**Thank you my faithful reviewers; actually, thanks to anyone who's ever reviewed it! You helped me get this far and I hope you will review when I start it up again.**

**So Goodbye for now,**

**Kamena **


End file.
